On my Wings
by de Razz
Summary: And just like that, I'm now the older sister of a boy with blue hair, a girl with red eyes and, to maximize the craziness level, an amnesiac goddess, who could accidently destroy the world anytime. This was totally not my day.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I gave up another fic for this one. Happens when no one reviews.**

_Summary: And just like that, I'm now the older sister of a boy with blue hair, a girl with red eyes and, to maximize the craziness level, an amnesiac goddess, who could accidently destroy the world any time. This was totally not my day._

_Short OC description: blonde hair, blue eyes, normal skin_

_**1. Uh, 'kay?**_

We all have those days, when you just want it to end as quickly as possible. Today was one of those days. It all started with waking up pretty early, because we couldn't drive the day before to safe the stress. Yeah, my parents' logic.

So I was up, 4 in the morning, hasty brushing my teeth, taking a shower and not even bothering dry ing my hair. But of course my mother INSISTED on me getting make-up, dress and everything else ready what you need for a party with the richest people in the world. And of course we can't afford to use the family private jet, but that was just bad luck. A volcano was spitting ash into the air for the last three days and it didn't seem to stop anytime soon.

In short we would drive for at least 8 hours with the limo. Even if it is a limo, try sitting around for 8 hours, not being able to stand up once. Okay, I was sure we would take breaks, but knowing my par ents we would only take a break after the first four hours. The only thing you get from that is more disciplinary than from a karate club.

Now the cliché thing that should happen on such a trip is to get into a lot of traffic jams, red lights and taking longer ways, because they're currently repairing this and that road segment. At the be ginning that was the case. I was bored shitless out of my mind, so bored that I actually started playing video games. The thing is whenever I start playing or reading something while sitting in a moving vehicle, I started to feel really sick, and so I only did it, when I was really bored. And belief me, I was bored, when I played until all of my consoles were out of energy.

I was a fan of retro, so I had quite the collection of portable consoles. I even started playing with the junk from McDonalds and Burger King until the batteries died. Those things lasted the longest and after that episode I heard peep sounds everywhere. Why did I put me under that suffering? My brain was totally spinning, just by looking out of the window. So I tried to sleep, but I almost grossed out, my head was spinning that much.

We finally made a break around 14:00, but today just didn't seem to be my day. The toilet was dirty all over, it stunk and no toilet paper. I understand this kind of thing happens in the man's room, but hello? We women have to sit down for fuck's sake. Years of experience taught me to bring some dis infect papers with me. But belief me, I was ready to clean this place up all by myself, just so it would be clean for once. I may belong to the so called 'high society', but I'm cleaning the room by myself, go to fast food joints, I even prefer that stuff over the other at home and hell, I even buy cheap clothes. I don't need the newest things or anything. Okay, every now and then I use my families money to my advantage, I just can't resist. On a side note, my dress was ruined.

My mom was furious, but luckily I was the one who always thought ahead and had all the experience about those stupid trips and already had a second dress ready. A third and a fourth too. Belief me when I say, I'm totally not overdoing it. Stupid dress, I have to admit I look good, but I still don't like dresses.

I must have used up all my luck this month. Our driver crashed into another car and I lost my phone. Oh well, it just got empty anyway, after playing all kinds of mini games. Second dress ruined by the way. Told you I was not over exaggerating. I got away with no injuries, same went for my parents. As for our driver, he got fired both figuratively and literally. Poor guy.

While my parents looked for alternative transportation methods, I looked for something with what I could kill the time. My mp3, but I wasn't allowed to wear my headphones, because it would ruin my (already ruined) hair. Despite this all being an unlucky day, I wished it would keep up with becoming more and more interesting. Oh girl, be careful with what you wish for, it just so might so come true. Just saying.

In the end my dad called the guys, I already forgot the name, we were going to visit and they send us one of their own limos. It was slightly bigger than the one that was now trash. Why do these guys always have to show off? The rest of the trip went like the first part, just without an accident. We were totally late and my parents would soon have to endure some jokes about cheep drivers and all. I could only roll my eyes at them. Handshakes, some even held the old tradition of kissing my hand and a bunch of other kids I never planned on meeting. Some were like me and we exchanged hiding places at the mansion where each of us could play with their personal games or call up friends without being disturbed and some were just those cliché show-off kids.

You want to know about the mansion? It was big. Point.

The guys who own it? 15th marriage anniversary. My mom got a business relationship to them.

My parents' business? I never cared.

My plans for the future? Am still thinking, but definitely something _simple._

On those trips, I met a bunch of business men, but no one who actually had his hair tight up in a ponytail. I thought: _Wow, this guy got guts. _His hair was reddish and he wore a brown business suit. Was he a cosplayer? That guy looked like Philemon from the Persona-series, just without the butterfly mask. Oops, I stared too long at him, now he noticed me and is approaching me.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You look like someone I know, but I've been mistaken. My apologies."

The man chuckled. "There's no need. Now if you would excuse me. It seems I was mistaken, when I thought I could escape the world of business for a few hours." I looked behind me and saw some men and women holding up Champaign glasses. I looked to the man in front of me and smiled. I kind of liked the guy. "Oh well, I'll see you later." I walked off into the garden, where torches made a great atmosphere around. A few people, mostly couples, were outside, but I still found a lonely spot at a bench and placed myself there. I managed to get some earphones from one of the gas stations, so my hair wouldn't get messed up. I preferred earphones because they were more comfortable, but at least I would be able to do something I like, without becoming the gossip of the party.

I had listened for about an hour, when I felt a hand touching my shoulder. At first I thought it was some guy who wanted to dance with me, but it turned out to be the guy I talked to earlier. I pulled out my earphones and smiled.

"Trying to escape the fuzz?" he asked smiling himself. Straightforward, I really start to like the guy.

"Yeah, I don't know why my parents are still taking me with them. Oh well, next year collage and I can live in some rundown apartment, pretending I'm just a poor girl, trying to get through life."

We both laughed a little and he placed himself next to me. "Unhappy with your life?" he asked, sipping from his Champaign. "Not really to be honest. I think I have the problem every teenager got: like something is missing, something that makes me complete. Something likes a little sister who goes to these parties, while I can hang out with my friends at the next best burger joint."

We both laughed again. Never thought I would find some guy like him on one of those stupid parties. I looked up to the stars and sighed. The moon was half full. "Do you belief there are other worlds out there? Worlds like this?" he asked out of the blue. I looked at him and found him looking into the sky. I looked back. "Who knows? I heard they found a planet similar to our earth. It's spring there the entire year or so I heard." There was a moment of silent before he talked again. "Would you like to go to one of those places, if possible?"

I chuckled. "Are you working on a spaceship program?" He smiled at me. "Something along the lines."

"Alright, where do I sign?" I asked jokingly. As it turned out the guy knew some tricks. He seemingly let a paper appear out of nowhere and then he pulled a pen from behind my ear.

"I've been looking all over for that."

I signed the thing, not even bothering to read its contents. Stupid? Totally, but to my defense I have to say that I was tired from the day. Suddenly I felt a little dizzy and my head hurt lightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I had a rough day. Guess I need some sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I stood up and talked to a butler who directed me to my guest room. There, I finally got out of that stupid dress and put on my night clothes. There's one good thing about headaches: it helps you fall asleep. I had a feeling I haven't had in a long time, since my childhood actually. It was the feeling of the entire room spinning and then falling all of the sudden. It's actually a good feeling. Only this time it felt real. Way too real. A dream?

O.O

You never suggest all things happening around you being a dream. And, you never think this straight in a dream. Slowly I opened my eyes...

"WAT DA FAQ!?"

I literally WAS falling. I was falling down towards a city! I could see the lights coming closer and closer. Too close for my taste! "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I SWEAR I'LL NEVER COMPLAIN ABOUT THOSE PARTIES EVER AGAIN!" Like that was going to help, but it was worth the try. I closed my eyes and waited for the unavoidable impact. Only it never came. When I opened my eyes, I found myself flying right above the ground. I gulped. And then I landed on my nose. "Owie~." I complained. I got up on my bare feet and looked around. Didn't know drug dreams at least felt that realistic. Well it was either drugs or I got sick. Maybe I accidently inhaled some gas after the accident.

I shivered because of the cold air. Drug dream or not, I needed some proper clothes, than-  
"The hell am I wearing?! The hells wrong with my voice?! And why the hell is everything so big?! The hell man!" Drug dreams officially were pretty high on the list of things I didn't like. I saw my reflection in a window display. I was in a body like between 6 to 8years old. I wore a blue dress and a necklace with a golden butterfly and four sapphire gems, two attached to each wing where the 'eye decorations' were on some species.

I touched the necklace and all of the sudden I had blue, shining, and transparent butterfly wings on my back. I jumped backwards, exclaiming WTF a few times. You know how strange and cool it is at the same time to have wings? I had two new limbs! I could feel them! And belief me, they were totally different from arms or legs! I flapped the left one and my right arm. I flapped with my arms and then all of the sudden I flapped with both wings all of the sudden, making me fly half a meter high, before I ungracefully landed on my feet and fell on my butt.

I stood up again and shivered even more. Was this really a dream? It felt way too real to be one, but this all couldn't be true, right? Well, it just kept on getting better. Suddenly the world turned green and all the lights went out. Blood puddles appeared out of nowhere. I gasped, but then I calmed myself down. Dreams come out of your memories sometimes! So I was dreaming about Persona 3 and this meant I was most likely in Iwatodai! How did I overlook that bridge right next to me?! Drug dreams officially got higher on my list of liking.

I heard a loud crash sound and looked over. There was a car that crashed into another one and it was on fire! Dream or not, I had to check if anyone was hurt! So I ran over, ignoring the pain that jolted through my feet and covered my face with at least my arm from the smoke. I had to walk around because of the heat. When I got around, I found a boy and a girl getting out slowly. The boy was almost carrying his poor sister, who probably inhaled too much smoke already. She looked like she was about to pass out. "Let me help you!" I shouted and ran over to the side, carrying the girl now with the boy. She was heavier than I thought, but we managed to get her away.

"Wait here." I told them and ran back to the car. I knew my time was really limited. That car could explode anytime! From the outside I could see two grownups passed out on their seats. I just wanted to open the car, but the heat was keeping me away. Unintentionally I touched my necklace and shouted: "Bufu!" An ice spike appeared in the fire and then there was a loud 'shhhhhh', like when you put hot water on a cold spot. Smoke was still coming out, but the heat wasn't overwhelming anymore. I didn't get what was going on and I used the excuse of this being a drug dream to keep myself calm. I ran over to the car and opened the vehicle. "Wake up!" I shook the man, but he was not waking up. I noticed a head injury bleeding pretty badly. So I unbuttoned the man and at least tried to carry him away. I almost fell to the ground, when I put him over my back and his legs scraped over the ground as I carried him away.

I was beat, when I returned to the car in order to get the woman out. I wanted to make a break so badly, but I couldn't, not when I came so far. I knew I couldn't do it, but I simply had to. I collapsed with the woman on the ground. I couldn't move an inch. I couldn't even try to get up. All I was doing was lying there and trying to catch my breath, when all of the sudden a pair of shoes entered my vision. And another. I looked up and found the boy and the girl hovering above me. The two crouched down and pulled up what I assumed to be their mother. Together the three of us walked towards the place where their father was lying.

I collapsed to the ground and breathed very heavily. We pulled it off, I couldn't belief it. We were safe. But I celebrated too early. I heard gunshots, a lot of them coming out at once, like from a machine gun. Looking up I found a blonde robot girl and a demon fighting against each other. Aigis, she and Death were fighting. Oh right, I remembered now. It was obvious that Aigis was losing. Her armor had multiple cracks and I could see sparks coming out here and there. "Proceeding." she announced and summoned her persona. However Death just raised a hand and the persona was engulfed in flames.

"Incapable in defeating enemy. Activating prototype sealing device. Need vessel. Scanning..." She dodged an attack and looked over to us. "Scan complete. Two capable vessels found. Initiating sealing program."

"No, don't!" I shouted. But it was of no use. Aigis summoned her persona and a chain of light came out of Palladion and ended up in Death, who was frozen on the spot for some reason. Without warning two more came out and got inside the two kids, who were frozen as well, eyes widened. I had to stop her, before the sealing was complete! "Aigis! Stop!" I ran up to her, but it was like I hit an invisible wall. I grunted and got up, ignoring my body's protests. If only I could cut the chains or something! Or maybe I could use magic! I touched my necklace. "I'm sorry Aigis. Bufu!" The spell hit, but it didn't do much damage. She didn't even seem to notice. "Damn, okay, let's try ZIO!" I announced. A small lightning hit her, but thanks to her persona's weakness, she was knocked out. The chains exploded and all of us were blown away a little way. I screamed up as my back hit the ground.

Supporting myself on my arms, I got up a little. Death just threw Aigis away as if she was a piece of trash. Next he came over to me and hovered above me dangerously. I felt my heart almost breaking my ribs, it was beating that fast. "Please." I whispered desperately, tears streaming down my face. "I don't want to die. I helped, didn't I?" In my head I told myself over and over that it was just a dream, yet I myself believed it less and less. It all just felt way too real.

Instead of killing me, Death held both arms above to the air, the moon to be precise. My eyes widened when something like an energy beam came down and engulfed Death. I was blinded by a violet like light and the next time I opened them I saw Nyx' avatar right in front of me. My heart felt like it was about to get cramps. She looked down at me, her mask showing me that creepy smile. I touched my necklace. But what the heck can I do? I already figured I got tear 1 spells, but hello? This was a real time goddess. Dream or not, I stood no chance against her. My grip increased on my necklace. If the chain wouldn't have been made out of gold, I was sure I'd have ripped the thing off already.

Nyx all of the sudden crouched down and touched my right shoulder with her left hand. Suddenly it was glowing black and I felt weakening, slowly but steadily. **"Sleep little one." **she whispered into my ear.

"Please. I don't want to die. Please give us a chance." I was really desperate. I've never been this desperate ever in my life. If I had known at this time it wasn't a dream, oh girl, I would have broken down ten times already. I heard Nyx chuckling and my vision started to blur. "Please..."

Without warning my chest started to burn and the hand, which was holding my necklace as well. Instinctively I let go of the thing, only to be blinded by a bright light. I opened one of my eyes and didn't look directly into the thing. A small beam escaped the necklace and hit Nyx directly. If the goddess was fazed, I couldn't see it, because she was still wearing that mask. All of the sudden she was the one engulfed by light and not the little thing hanging around my neck. She shrunk and her formed changed until a little kid was lying in front of me, only wearing a black dress. She had long black hair, totally pale skin and unconscious. As the adrenaline left my body, I felt my body hurting all over and was glad, when finally darkness took over.

XXX

_What a dream. _I thought, when I woke up, my body feeling completely sore and worn out. I didn't bother opening my eyes. It just felt too good lying down like this. The smell of disinfectants entered my nose. I could figure out what really happened. The accident we had must have been really severe and I must have lost consciousness. In fact I felt something touching my head, probably bandages. So I hit my head during the accident and must have been dreaming for longer than I suspected.

At least I now knew that my day couldn't get any worse. And hey, I've had a pretty cool dream. Well the second part had been really cool. I slowly opened my eyes in order to not get blinded by the light. Slowly my eyes adjusted to it and I could open them fully. It looked like any other ordinary hospital room. I was attached with wires to one of the machines that show your heartbeat and all. Was there anywhere a button to call a nurse or something?

I didn't find one, but a nurse came in. Her parents or she herself must be from Japan. "Oh, you're awake." She walked over to me. "How do you feel?" she asked me with a smile. "Like I've been thrown out of an airplane and dived until I hit the ground of the deepest ocean." Something was wrong with my voice, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The nurse seemed to suppress a giggle or something. She put a hand on my shoulder and spoke. "Don't worry. You'll be fine in no time. I'll go and get the doctor, so stay tight, okay?"

"I prefer to lie for the time being."

That got a small laugh out of the nurse and she walked out. Ten minutes later she came back with a Japanese doctor. Did I get into a Yakuza hospital or something? The doc approached my bed and smiled down at me. I just smiled back and nodded. I still felt drown and just closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. Damn those people around here were pretty big. I opened my eyes and put my hand up to rub my head, because of the headache that came out of nowhere. It was then that I noticed, that some little, tiny thing was wrong with it. It was a little bit too small.

During the time I was reminiscing about my hand, the doc removed my bandages. "No scar. You're one lucky girl, you know. You were fast asleep for a week."

"I WHAT?!" I exclaimed, shocked about the sudden development. Then I noticed what was wrong with my voice. It was way too high pitched. I took another closer inspection on my body. The lack of breasts was answer enough actually.

"That wasn't a dream?" I asked to no one in particular. The doc and the nurse looked at each other worried. The nurse bent down and looked at me with a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry to ask, but what do you remember little one?" she asked.

"Car accident, fire...there were others, weren't there?" I asked. Maybe I was acting too smart for my age, but I needed to comprehend the whole situation and answer the two in front of me at the same time. Luckily I didn't use a high word. For example I wanted to say that I inhaled a lot of smoke.

"They're fine, don't worry." assured the nurse. "What's your name?" she asked.

...

Umm, hello brain? Get to work?

Okay what I said next was probably to my advantage and disadvantage.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY DON'T I REMEMBER MY NAME?!"

The two adults were taken aback by my sudden exclamation, especially my choice in words, but I couldn't care less at the moment. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. Why was I 'here' in this world? What exactly had I done? Just what the heck?!

"What's going on?" I asked in a desperate tone, putting both hands on my head. I must have had a crazed look on my face and for a moment there I thought I really was going crazy. "Okay girl, breath." I told myself. "In...and out. In...and out." I did this at least ten times, before I calmed down. The nurse bent down and pulled me into a comforting hug, but I pushed her away with as much force as I was capable in doing so with my tiny body.

"Sorry. Can you leave me alone for a few minutes?" I asked. The two looked at each other and nodded. "Okay." The two left the room and I was stuck alone in the room. There was so much to think about, so much to consider, so many scenarios to be played out. But in the end my mind just went blank, just like this. I was staring out of the window, watching the clouds moving slowly above in the sky. Eventually I told myself over and over, that this was just a dream and soon I would wake up in the real hospital with my parents on both bedsides. But the more I wanted to belief this, the more I realized I wouldn't 'wake up', because I was already fully awake.

A single, only a single tear ran down my cheek. More just wouldn't come out. I buried my face in my pillow and just blocked the world around me out.

When the door opened, I didn't bother looking up or even listening to the various voices around. I felt a hand being brought down on my shoulder, but I shook it off and remained in my position. I felt a much smaller hand taking mine. I don't know why, but I pressed the hand firmly. I felt some weight shifting on my bed and two more hands touching the one that held that one hand. It was all hands of little children. I glanced over and found three pairs of eyes looking straight at me: one blue, one red and one green.

"Onee-san?" the girl with the red eyes asked. She had auburn hair, which was hanging loose down her head. Was this the female protagonist? Looking over I found the boy with the blue hair. Even at his young age, his hair almost covered one of his eyes. He smiled when I our eyes met. Finally there was the third girl, the one with the green eyes, pretty long black hair for someone at her age and deadly white skin. I recognized this girl immediately. "Nyx." I whispered only so loud that I could hear it. The goddess only looked back at me with those big eyes, it was really adorable. They ALL looked so adorable and cute. And they all looked like they were worried about me. I finally got up and looked straight at them. Immediately the kids' faces brightened up. "ONEE-SAN!" The auburn haired girl exclaimed and hugged me to death. "Urrgh, need air..."

"Now, give her some space Minako-chan." A woman with blue hair and red eyes asked. I looked up to her and wondered how this was possible. Next to her was a man with black hair and cobalt blue eyes. Okay, I don't understand much about genetic, but shouldn't their children have either blue or red hair? Again, everyone was looking at me and I got a little nervous. "Uh...'kay?"

"You're the one who saved us, right?" asked the woman.

I turned red, embarrassed. "I guess..."

"THANK YOU!" shouted the same girl that strangled me earlier and did so again. Her brother pulled her away from me. "Sorry." he muttered. I barely heard him. "Is okay." I grabbed my throat and massaged it carefully. "I would introduce myself" I began "but...I don't even remember my name." "You're like me?" asked the girl with the black hair. She doesn't remember her name? I'm not sure whether I should be glad or worried. "You don't remember either?" She nodded. "So uhh, what now?" I asked.

"Well, while we're at it, I'm Makoto Arisato. This is my wife Hana Arisato. This here's our daughter Minako (Hi!), our son Minato (*nods*) and our newest member Mana Arisato." Nyx didn't show any reaction. "Mana?" I asked. Yeah, I briefly remembered that being an actual name in Japan. "Who gave you your name?" I asked Nyx directly. She looked to the site. "I did." she mumbled. "Did anyone asked for me?" The two adults looked troubled at each other and I sighed. I hate lying about my family, but right now I had no choice. "I don't remember my family either..."

"Aw, you poor thing." Hana bent down and gave me a comforting hug, like her daughter. Only this time it didn't hurt. I let out a deep sigh. "So, what do you say if we adopt you?"

"Hana, aren't you a bit too blunt?" Makoto asked.

"Really? Do you...even have enough space?" I was totally not acting like a 7 year old girl, but I was still a little confused. The woman laughed. "Don't worry about this little one. You saved us, so it's only natural." she ruffled my hair.

...

"Alright. My name is...Cho." It meant butterfly and considering what happened the other day, I found it fitting. "Yay! Onee-san!" This time all kids landed onto me, pressing the air out of my lungs.

XXX

And just like that, I'm now the older sister of a boy with blue hair, a girl with red eyes and, to maximize the craziness level, an amnesiac goddess, who could accidently destroy the world anytime. This was totally not my day.

It all happened so fast, my brain barely had time to comprehend the whole situation I was in. Yet at the same time I had too much time. Meaning? I was bored shitless out of my mind, lying in the hospital bed. Now matter from what angle I looked at the situation, no matter how hard I tried to comprehend it: it just didn't make any sense, yet it felt way too real to be a dream. You see, my brain still didn't surrender to the situation at hand. It sure would do soon. You see, I stayed up the entire time, bringing my brain close to overheating, when it happened. And with it, I meant the dark hour. Everything turned green, yellow moonlight shined into my room from the windows and blood appeared out of nowhere.

Oh, you haven't heard the best part. Two of this blob like shadows with their masks on appeared in my room. Good thing about my brain is, it is adaptable and easily switched from not-believing/panicking to fighting status. Problem was: they took my necklace (because I was still attached to the sensitive medical instruments) and I had no idea where it was. Some light caught my eyes. It came out of a slightly opened drawer. Instinctively I opened it and took out the shining object, without even looking. I kept an eye on the shadows and was unusual calm about the entire situation. After I put on the expensive looking thing, I felt even confident, maybe too confident, because I was really pushing it this time.

I figured I could use spells just by touching my necklace and saying the name of the spell out loud. However I didn't know if I really had any limits. So I just tried it out. "Maragidyne!" I yelled and regretted it immediately afterwards. There was a loud explosion in the middle of the room, with the shadows disappearing in black mist. Just a split-second later I broke out in cold sweat and couldn't move an inch. My head hurt and breathing itself became a challenge, at least for the first few seconds. Well at least I had no problems falling asleep anymore. My last thoughts were: _This is not my day._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For the few interested readers. I will delete this, if it won't get any reviews. I don't care if you just point out issues (like grammar mistakes, bad writing) or whatever.**

_**2. New family, new home**_

The paperwork was mostly done by the adults. I myself merely answered a few questions here and there, although mostly I had to use the term: 'I don't know.' I needed to play the role of the amnesiac girl the entire time and I wasn't really happy with it. Not only was it difficult, but as much as my parents annoyed me, I still loved them.

Luckily they didn't ask about my necklace or else I would have been in trouble. They might think I stole it from someone. For some time I was seriously considering to tell them I was living on the streets, but I dismissed the idea, as I was not dirty enough. Plus they really would have thought I stole the necklace from somewhere.

The Kirijo Group was unnatural passive about everything. Either that or they were already present and I just didn't notice. Every night I would experience the dark hour. I soon noticed that my necklace got a little hot when shadows came closer. I should mention I stayed another week in hospital, after the little maragidyne incident. I felt so weak the next morning, I couldn't get up, so the doctors decided to monitor me for another week. No one visited me during that time. On the fourth day I asked the doctor who checked up on me why no one came and if I would be brought to an orphanage.

Every day the Arisatos would come and visit me. They were really concerned about me, since the day after the shadows attacked, I had a fever. At least they thought I had a fever. It was just spiritual energy comes from the head and using a maragidyne wasn't like in the game, just using a little bit more sp. It was intense.

It was the day I was released only the kids came to my room. The parents or should I say 'my' parents got me some new clothes: a green t-shirt, a blue pullover, black trousers, socks and a pair of black/blue shoes. I informed myself of the time. Vacation just started, so I had time to adjust to my new life before school started. I just had put on my necklace, when the door was opened a little bit violently. "Onee-san! Are you ready?!" Minako shouted and I covered my ears on pure instinct.

The four came running into my room and surrounded me within seconds. "Yeah, I am."

"YAYY!" They all shouted. Although Minato and Nyx, excuse me, Mana I mean, were calmer than Minako, they were all totally excited. I couldn't help but smile at how they all cared about me. "Come on!" Minako grabbed my right arm. "Mom and Dad are waiting!"

"Yeah, let's go already!" Minato took that arm too. Mana took my left arm and together they all pulled me out and almost split me in half, when they wanted to go into different directions. I just looked at the signs hanging from the wall and followed the pictures. The others tagged along with me, without any objections.

Now the thing was, the hospital had more than one parking lot. "Okay, on which parking lot are they?" I asked. Minato and Minako looked at each other and then smiled sheepishly. "We forgot." "Urgh..." I facepalmed, followed by my hand slowly going down my face, revealing my eyes with the 'are you kidding me' look. Mana tucked my sleeve. "They're on the second one." she told us. I smiled approvingly. "Do you remember where exactly?" I asked. She nodded and smiled a little proudly. She walked ahead, holding my hand and the rest of us followed.

"There you're!" Hana exclaimed. "Mom, we brought onee-san!" Minako exclaimed happily waving her arm. God she was too cute, acting like this. I wanted to hug her. Hana and Makoto were standing in front of a white family van, big enough for all six of us, having seven places in total. So they weren't rich, but had enough money for something like this. Maybe a bit over the standard. Oh man, look at me, already checking out the income. Mom sure had her influence on me.

The paperwork had been finished a day ago, so I was officially an Arisato now. But I knew I would never be able to call Hana and Makoto mom and dad. They weren't my parents and that was a fact. "Alright, did you all go to the restroom? We have a long way ahead of us." Makoto announced. I looked up at him and titled my head. A long way? But we were still in the same city. "A long way?" I asked.

"Oh, we decided to get a new home about a month ago." he told me, ruffling my hair. I guess I'd have to get used to this. "We're settling in today. Do you need to go?" he asked. "I'm fine." I assured. After all, I had my fair share of training. In the background the kids were arguing. "Onee-san is going to sit next to me!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

I looked back and sweatdropped. "Help?" I looked up at Hana and Makoto, who chuckled in response. Since when did I become a famous celebrity? The way they bickered around, it sure looked like they saw me as one.

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissor!"

All rock. Oh boy...

To speed things up, I interfered. "I'll sit next to all of you."

"Huh?" they all looked at me confused.

"After every break we'll make, we change places." Hana and Makoto looked at each other surprised and amused, while the kids all thought about it. It looked like there was smoke coming out of their heads. Was it that hard to understand for 6 year old children? Come on, guys. "Okay!" They all chorused. Just when I thought it was over, they started all over again.

"Onee-san is going to sit next to me first!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

Oh boy...

XXX

In the end Hana and Makoto used their authority as parents to settle things. Mana was first, being new to the family like me, then Minako because ladies first and then Minato. So I was sitting in the back next to Mana and looking outside the window. Makoto and Hana of course didn't know I had no problems in reading and I just noticed Japanese was no problem for me. I noticed we took the longer way to get to the highway and I soon found out why: they avoided Moonlight Bridge.

Not that I was fond of seeing that place again. It sure took on me all the stuff that happened. I looked over to Mana, who was looking outside the window. She almost killed me back then. Unconsciously I touched my shoulder, the spot she touched me and slowly drained my energy. When I look at her now, I have a hard time believing she is actually Nyx, the goddess of night, mother of death and the one who will destroy the world. Speaking of, what about Erebus? Was he now inside her? Didn't he have some influence on her? Only time would tell I guess.

She turned straight and yawned. I just noticed, but she had dark rings under her eyes. Didn't she sleep well last night? "Mana-chan?" I asked and touched her shoulder. She looked over to me, her head hanging. "Onee-san...?" "You look tired. Didn't sleep well last night?" I asked concerned. Minato and Minako looked back from their seats and I could see Hana looking over to us, from the mirror in the middle.

Mana flinched a little. I gave her a genuine smile, trying to give her some courage. It worked in the books. And it worked with me. "I had a nightmare." her voice trembled. I felt bad for her immediately. "Why don't you sleep now, on my lap? Don't worry. I'll protect you from the nightmares."

"Really?"

"Promise." I reassured. She readjusted her belt and placed her head on my lap. Slowly I started stroking over her long, beautiful hair. I should let my hair get this long. Her breathing became steady after some time. Man, she must have been really tired. Looking down on her, I saw her smiling in her sleep. Oh gosh, when I think about it, that this is an actual goddess. Oh man, once she finds out about that and presses out of me that I knew it all along, I'm finished.

I looked back out of the window, when we entered the highway and enjoyed the view of the landscape. It really looked better when the windows weren't dimmed. Every now and then I looked down at Mana, looking for any signs of her having a nightmare. I briefly wondered if a part of her remembered what happened and if she had any flashbacks of that in her dreams. **"Sleep little one." **I shuddered when the words echoed in my head.

"It's not your fault." I whispered and looked down. I made sure no one heard her. "The will of all humanity forces you to do it, even if you don't want to. Don't worry. From now on I'll protect you. I'll always be there for you, Nyx." She grabbed one of my hands, when I mentioned the name. She really unconsciously remembered. I sighed. One day we'd have to face the problem. Before that, I needed to find out as much as possible from my power. And I needed to give Philemone a really good beat-down.

The radio was on and we listened to the music coming out of it. Minato and Minako seemed to love it and hummed along ALL the way through. Good thing I was a patient person or else I would have snapped after the first thirty miles.

"I'm bored~." Minako complained after some time.

"I need to use the restroom." Minato said.

I too, but this was nothing compared to what I had to endure in my past life. Mana probably needed to go too, but since she was asleep, no one could say for sure. Hana looked over to me. "What about you?" she asked. I simply shrugged. "I don't care." Hana looked confused at me before she turned back.

"There's a gas station coming five miles. It's lunch time anyways."

"Uff, you always think with your stomach, don't you?" Hana complained.

"Let me guess. That way you won over his heart, right?" I asked and smiled mischievously. Hana turned around and smiled. "That's right. You're a smart girl." I blushed and looked away. I can't really handle compliments. "N-not really..." I stuttered. "I-I was just guessing." Oh god, stop it girl.

Before Hana could embarrass me anymore, I shook Mana awake. She groaned and looked up to me and I smiled down. "We're going to make a break." I told her. She didn't seem too happy with that. Oh right, after that it would be Minako's turn. We stopped at Moel Gas and I tensed. It took me a while to remember that Izanami was in Inaba, observing the humans. I'm pretty sure she'd have found me and Nyx out in no time and who knows what she might do?

I stretched myself, when I got out of the car. The smell of oil entered my nose as soon as I was out. I looked around. Just a normal gas station, aside from the fact that everything was written in Japanese. I still couldn't wrap my head around this, but it got easier over time.

"Alright, everyone who needs to go to the restroom comes with me." Makoto announced. Only I remained with Hana. "You don't need?" she asked. "I can hold up, until they're all back." I told her, waving off with my hand. I was not really acting like 'my age', but I didn't even actually try. It wasn't hard to keep up with the amnesia thing, but acting like a seven year old? I just couldn't do it.

Hana shrugged my behavior off and together we entered the store of the station. "So, what do you want?" Jeez, good question. "I'll look around first." I told her. I looked over to the snacks, especially the chips. I liked chips. "Nah." I shook my head and wandered a little farther away from Hana. Ice? "Not in the mood." I didn't notice Hana following me and watching me. Well normally a kid should follow the adult, but what was going through her head at this time I didn't know, but as I said, I didn't notice.

"Alcohol, alcohol, more alcohol...where's the sweet stuff?" I wondered aloud and then I smacked my head, when I noticed I had been going the wrong way. I walked all the way back and looked around the goodies they had here. I was not in the mood of experimenting with drinks I didn't know anything about, so I picked up cold chocolate milk. "Can I have this?" I asked. I remembered I had to, since I was a child. "Of course." Hana smiled down at me. "You want something to eat too?" she asked. "Yes, please." We walked over to the counter where they sold sandwiches. I chose one with only cheese and butter on it and Hana bought it for me. It was at that time the rest arrived with Makoto and they looked around excitingly in the selves. "I'm going to the restroom, okay?" I asked. "Are you okay on your own?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

I walked the way Makoto went the others beforehand and hey, it was actually clean.

I left the restroom and straight headed for the car. However I found them near the car on a bench, eating what they all got. I walked up to them and placed myself next to Minato.

"Did you wash your hands?" Makoto asked. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this question. "Of course I did, jeez."

He handed me over my lunch and I could finally start eating. I knew I had to get used this, but it was still a little annoying being treated like a 7 year old girl. Hell I was a seven year old girl and 'my siblings' are a little bit obsessed with me.

Minako and Mana were currently arguing whether orange or black was the better color and their arguments were, to put it simply, ridiculous. Minato was focused on his lunch and so I simply did the same. Hana and Makoto were talking about which route they should take. Apparently there had been a traffic jam warning on the radio and the two were talking about what would take more time. Joining the jam or taking a longer route.

I sighed. I never had this kind of thing with my family back at home. At least I couldn't remember. Maybe we did it, back when I really was a kid, but my parents always had to look after business. I wondered about my parents. They surly missed me and probably called FBI and CIA in order to locate me.

My hand wandered to my chest, where my choker was hanging. I took it out and looked at the thing. Why couldn't I remember my name? What was the reason for that?

I put the golden butterfly under my shirt and started staring to the side, away from 'my family'. It still didn't go without the quotation marks in my head. Okay, maybe it was a bit early to think that way, but considering how my life changed all of the sudden, I guess getting everything settled inside my mind would wake a little longer.

"Onee-san?"

I turned my head and found little, adorable Minato looking worried up at me with those cute, big eyes of his. My heart melted. "Are you okay?" he asked me. I chuckled and ruffled his hair, because I couldn't resist any longer. He worrying about me was just too much. "I'm fine." He just looked at me doubtfully and kept staring at me. Even when I looked away, I still felt his stare on me. Eventually I sighed and gave up. "I'm just wondering why I can't remember my real name. It's like I don't remember myself."

"You don't remember you? I don't get it."

"It's hard to explain. It's just frustrating not remembering your name, you know?"

Minato still didn't get it and it was better that way. I found the amnesia topic always interesting, but now that I actually had it I could only feel frustration just thinking about this particular topic.

After lunch we continued driving and it was Minako's turn to sit next to me. "Onee-san! You think too that orange is the best color, right? Right?" she asked excitingly. "Actually, my favorite color is violet, because it is so mysterious." I answered her. "Huh? Why would you like something like that?" she asked. "Well" I chuckled between the lines "I just like mysterious things, like you like orange and Mana likes black. Or can you tell me why you like orange? And because I like it or because it is the best doesn't count." I smiled.

I got her there and she started arguing with me over this topic of course with me keeping the upper hand the whole time. Still the entire time I felt being watched and I knew I was being watched the whole time by Hana or Makoto, depending on who was driving. Of course they noticed how smart I was, but I never saw them suspiciously looking at me. What I DID saw was pity in their eyes a few times. Why was that?

The next break was only to walk a little around and get to the restroom. "You're pretty smart for someone at your age, you know?" Makoto pointed out. I sighed. "I won't pretend to be dump or anything. You're suspicious, are you not?" I asked. Makoto ruffled my hair. "Stop that!" I shouted. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Damn someone is perceptive. "Not now, but thanks anyway." I got a theory about what he was thinking, but I needed to confirm it first. No use spoiling the story. And why do I break the nonexistent fourth wall?

After our break, it was of course Minato's turn. I was actually glad, because Minako's constant chatter had been getting on my ears. Not that I didn't enjoy it, she just never stopped. Now I was feeling tired, well no surprise there we'd been driving all day. And I didn't have my video games with me. In front of me Minako and Mana were again arguing which color was better. I rolled my eyes and placed my head on the seat in order to catch some shut eye. With luck I'd wake up, when we finally got to our destination.

As you know, sleeping in a car is not very comfortable. I suggested to myself to lean against the window, when I felt small hands picking my head up and putting it into someone's lab. Minato must have watched what I had been doing with Mana, because he was stroking my hair like I stroked hers and at the exact same spots. I couldn't help but pure and soon I fell asleep.

XXX

Nope, no Velvet Room dreams again. Maybe in 10 years, if we really get that scholarship. I wondered about Nyx. As far as I knew she had all the shadows with her, including her own son, who didn't have the time to grow a personality this time. Or would he through his mother this time? Arrgh, too confusing, I should just go back to sleep and-

"We're here. Home sweet home."

I groaned and got up from Minato's lap. "Well, at least no nosebleed this time." I said to myself. It almost happened half of the times I slept in cars. I got out of the car and looked around. Looked like an out of nowhere town. Reminded me of Inaba. "Where are we?" I asked. "We're in Lurma (A/N: place doesn't exist; I looked up for names). A nice little town. It may take some time until you adjust to it, after all it is completely different from the city, but I'm sure you'll love it here." Makoto answered on my question. In front of us was rather large house. So Makoto and Hana belonged to the people who get more money than the average people. "And now unpacking?" I asked already being totally unmotivated. Hana giggled. "Don't worry. We brought everything here the last week. Oh I'm sure you'll love your room."

"W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?" That may have been a little loud, but the hell?! "Y-you even barely know me! Don't tell me you actually bought a lot of stuff just for me?!"

Yeah, I totally couldn't go for the 7 year old personality. I just wasn't cut out for the job. "Come on onee-san!" "Hey!" Minako grabbed my arm and literally pulled me into the house. That was one big house and totally retro. Wait, it is 1999 after all. So I shouldn't be surprised about the stuff looking old to me. The living room had a big couch, a smaller one and a one seat sofa. The TV was big, but as I said old.

I could only glance into the kitchen, since Minako didn't stop even once. I saw we had a big backyard. She so wanted to show me her room and my eyes hurt just thinking about it: orange. Orange freaking EVERYWHERE. Blankets, walls, heck even the closet was orange. At least her toys had all kinds of colors. It wasn't long until Minato silently took my arm and dragged me away almost without Minako noticing, if she wouldn't have turned around in the last moment. "Minato-nii!"

"Guys please." No one heard my pleading. To make matters worse Mana came upstairs and wanted to show me her room. "GUYS!" I shouted on top of my lungs, silencing the three immediately. "I'm gonna spend time with all of you, 'kay? Now stop fighting over me like I'm some kind of toy!" I shouted, making the three cringe. I took some deep and heavy breaths in order to calm myself down. "Sorry about that." I mumbled. The three still looked down in guilt, making me feel like I was the bad girl. I couldn't help but to pull them all into a group hug. "Okay, so Minato's next?"

This time we all three walked together in his room. It was like Minako's room, only in blue.

Next I expected Mana and I to share a room, but as things turned out each of us had a room. Where did they get the money from in order to get that house? Mana's room was lacking individuality. "I wanted it black." she mumbled. Minako giggled. "Yeah, but mom and dad don't want Mana to have a black room." To sum things up: my room was like Mana's: a bed in the corner, a window showing me our backyard, a few closets and that was it. The walls were white. "Dad painted our rooms. Maybe he can paint yours too." Minato told me.

"DINNER IS READY!" Hana shouted from downstairs. Now if something made the Mina-twins excited, than it was food. They headed straight downstairs as soon as they heard the word dinner. I looked over to Mana a little dumbfounded. "Is that normal?" I asked. Mana smiled and nodded. The two of us walked casually downstairs, washing our hands in the bathroom and headed for the dinner table in the living room. I forgot that in Japan it is common to sit on the ground. The pillow was quite comfortable. Hana brought a pot with curry and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Before we start, let's have a toast." Makoto announced. Okay?

"For Cho, the one who saved our lives and made it possible for us to be here now together."

"Yay, onee-san!"

I flushed red and looked embarrassed to the ground. The kids giggled and the parents laughed making me not feel any better. "You're doing too much for me." I managed to bring out. Heck, they really bought me clothes, I checked. And they were definitely not from any second hand shop or anything cheap. I felt bad for giving them so much trouble. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. Looking up I found out it was Hana. "No human life is worth the entire money of the world. You risked your own life for us. You're a hero."

"L-let's just eat, 'kay?" I said quickly. This was getting too much for me.

Dinner was quite lively. School would start soon and I'd be one class over the rest. I wasn't really looking forward into going through classes I actually didn't need to attend to, but it would be a good opportunity to make some friends. At that opportunity I found out they even got school stuff for me. Now they were totally pushing it with their kindness and I felt really bad. All that stuff must have been expensive. I'd make up for all that somehow.

After dinner it was already pretty late. Well not for my standards, but for kid's standards. "Alright, time to go to bed."

Minako and Mana awed and Minato looked disappointed. I suppressed a sigh and walked upstairs into the bathroom to brush my teeth. It wasn't that easy, oh no. Not with three other kids being in the same room and fooling around with the water. I tried to stay calm the whole time, but eventually I slammed with my free hand on the washbasin, silencing the other three. "You don't want to make me mad." I told them, my hand already on my choker. I swear next time I'd electrocute their asses if they overdid it again.

As soon as I was outside, I could hear them fooling around again. Rolling my eye, more in amusement, than annoyance, I walked into my room and took out a pajama that looked comfortable enough. I was a little paranoid because of the dark hour, so I didn't take off my necklace. "Onee-san." My younger siblings entered my room. "You didn't say goodnight." Minako pouted. I slapped my forehead because of my own stupidity and gave each of them a hug, telling them goodnight. Makoto and Hana brought each of them to bed and even came back into my room to tell me goodnight. However, when they wanted to kiss my forehead, I covered myself with the blanket. They just weren't my parents. I couldn't allow this. "Not yet." I told them.

"Come honey." Hana whispered. "I guess she's not ready-" I heard before the door closed. I could guess what they were talking about. I tried not to think of home and focused on getting some sleep. Tomorrow would truly start my new life.

It was exactly on midnight when I was woken up. Not by shadows or anything. My butterfly necklace had the power to warn me by simply getting hot. No I woke up because my door seriously needed some oil. I groaned and looked up. It was Mana who snuck into my room. However something was wrong. It was no surprise she was experiencing the dark hour. She looked totally afraid. Okay that wasn't a surprise either, but something told me there was more.

"Mana?" I asked getting up. Images of Nyx draining my life essence and almost killing me appeared in my mind, but I shook them off. "Onee-san..." she sounded distressed. I got up and wanted to turn on the light, when I noticed it didn't work. I forgot electricity wasn't available during that time. "Is something wrong?"

She walked towards me faster and faster until she stumbled and fell right into my arms, crying. "Help me, onee-san! Stop this nightmare, please." she choked and started crying. I didn't miss the irony of the situation, she of all people thinking this was all a nightmare. I took her into my arms. "Do you want to sleep with me?" I asked. She nodded grabbing my shoulder. I put her into my bed and followed suit, putting the blanket over the two of us. Mana snuggled into my chest and I rubbed her back. I stayed awake just in case until her breathing became more regular and steady. Convinced she was asleep I put my head on hers and fell asleep myself.

Yet again I was woken up by that door. "Pssh." I opened one of my eyes and found Minato and Minako 'sneaking' into my room. Now normally I would have let them played their prank on me, but not this time. I got up and the two gasped. I put my finger on my lips, telling them to be quite. I motioned the two to come over to me. They gave each other confused looks before complying. I showed them Mana, who was still sleeping in my chest and overall looked relaxed. "She had another nightmare." I told them.

"Again?" Minako asked sadly.

Minato walked over to the other side of my bed and snuggled under the blanket just like that. Minako's eyes lit up and she got into my bed from the downside. Mana was woken up by the little commotion and looked around, finding Minako and Minato looking at her. I chuckled. "Go back to sleep." I whispered into her ear. It was pretty early in the morning, so we had around 2 to 3 more hours we could spent sleeping. "We're all there for you. We'll protect you, no matter what." "Thank you." she whispered back. Mana turned around and hugged Minako, who hugged back. I myself hugged Mana from behind and Minato did the same to Minako.

I could get used to this.


End file.
